New Students and Pairings
by Yutaka Satoe
Summary: Two new students has entered Class 1-B!What's going to happen?Natsume becoming soft?Persona getting bullied?Going on a field trip?What is happening! NxM HxR Other pairings still unsure.
1. A Shocking Discovery

OK, this is my first Gakuen Alice fic, so I won't expect it to be _that_ good, but I hope it would at least be catchy.

I've only read the manga to book 13, so don't mind me. I've completed the anime series.

And I don't like flames or any not-so-good type of reviews. I do accept constructive suggestions though.

Before that, I do not own Gakuen Alice.

"OHAYO MINNA-SAN!!" Mikan screamed as she entered the classroom.

"Ohayo, Mikan." Koko replied.

"HOTARU!!" Mikan tried to hug Hotaru, and as we all know, the usual morning routine, there was the usual "BAKA BAKA BAKA!" from Hotaru's Baka Cannon.

"HOTARU YOU MEANIE!" Mikan complained.

"Ohayo, minna!" Narumi came into the classroom.

**(Narumi's boring lessons)**

After a long 2 hours, it was time for Misaki-sensei's SCIENCE LESSONS!

**(Lessons)**

LUNCH TIME! The whole of class 1-B went to the cafeteria.

"Hey, have you guys started preparing for the exams?" Mikan asked those sitting on the same table as her.(Namely Natsume, Ruka, Iincho, Hotaru, Sumire, Koko and Kitsumene)

"Well, kinda." Koko and Kitsumene replied at the same time.

"Sigh, how I hate exams!" Mikan complained.

"Urusai. No matter how much you complain, exams are not going to disappear, baka." Natsume said.

**(More lessons after lunch. Don't feel like talking about them. Now it's ability classes!)**

Mikan walked to the special ability types. She couldn't wait to see her two favourite senpais, Tsubasa and Misaki.

Once she stepped into the classroom, Mikan was greeted by a "Yo, chibi." from Misaki.

"Hi Mikan!" Tsubasa said, and continued reading.

"Are you studying, Tsubasa-senpai?" Mikan asked.

"Yup, sure am."

"What about you, Misaki-senpai?"

Misaki nodded. "Since Noda's not here, we've been studying. Do you need help?"

"Yeah. Can you help me with my science revision?" Mikan went over to Misaki and sat beside her.

**(That night.**(Yes I know I'm skipping lots of parts, but I really have no idea what to write!)**)**

Mikan walked to her dormitory, sleepy. Hotaru just gave her a stack of papers and she had been reading the bulk of it. She opened the door of her room. She took a glance of her clock. It said, "11:45 pm".

_It's late._ Mikan thought to herself. She dropped on her bed and fell asleep immediately.

Mikan's dream...

_It was a usual day in class. The door opened. Mikan expected it to be Narumi. But it wasn't. It was a girl. Everyone turned and stared. Mikan looked around. She expected to see Natsume at his place. She didn't know why. It was an instinct. The thing was, Natsume was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, when she turned back to the door, she wasn't in 1-B. The door was the door of the Dangerous Ability Types' Class. What was she doing there? She looked around once again. Natsume was at the last row. In front of him was the girl she saw previously. She turned to the teachers' desk. The one standing there was...Persona?! What's going on?!_

Mikan jerked awake. She looked around. She was in her room. Sunlight was pouring into her room through her window. She remembered her dream briefly. She tried view the image of the girl again. But she couldn't. She had forgotten it.

_Never mind. A dream is just a dream._ She thought to herself.

Again, there was an "OHAYO MINNA-SAN!!" from you-know-who.

"Ohayo Mikan" She was greeted by some of her classmates. She went up to Iincho.

"Ohayo, Iincho!" Mikan greeted him. It was basic politeness to greet others in the morning.

"Ohayo, Mikan-chan!" Iincho greeted back.

Suddenly, someone pushed Mikan, who was again very careless, and she tripped. She accidentaly pushed Iincho. She got up quickly and dusted her skirt, apologizing to Iincho.

_I felt something rush into my body...My alice! _Iincho thought. He tried to create an illusion, but to no avail.

"Mikan, try to create and illusion!" Iincho said. Everyone, especially Mikan, was surprised.

"Why?" Mikan asked.

"Just try!" Iincho was beginning to panic. Mikan, seeing Iincho's state, thought it was better to listen to Iincho. She clasped her hands together, and closed her eyes, like Iincho when he creates illusions.

Out of the blue, someone screamed. Mikan opened her eyes, hands still clasped, still trying to maintain her concentration. She looked at the direction of the scream. There was a white thing floating. It looks like one of Yoichi's summoned spirits. A girl, specifically Sumire, looked around, expecting to see Yoichi. But he wasn't there.

"M-M-Mikan...I-I think you have a-another a-a-alice..." Iincho stammered. He looked..._frightened?_

"W-What alice?" Mikan was beginning to feel panic building up in her.

"T-The st-st-stealing a-alice." Iincho was sweating now.

_What?! The stealing alice?! No! It can't be!_

Ok! The end of the first and short chapter. Hope you've enjoyed it! Second chapter should be up soon. Please be patient and of course, PLEASE REVIEW!! :)


	2. The New Students

Yes I know I took a long time to update. FORGIVE ME!! Anyway...I'll invite our really good friend, Sakura Mikan, to do the disclaimer thingy!

**Mikan: Huh? Oh, right. Yutaka-chan does not own Gakuen Alice!**

Now to the story. Happy reading!

* * *

_What?! The stealing alice? No! It can't be!_

The door swung open. Everyone turned to see Narumi. He seemed as panicked as Iincho. He ran over to Mikan.

"Mikan! You must never let anyone outside these four walls know about it!" Narumi ordered. Mikan was taken aback. The Narumi-sensei she knew was never like that before.

"So only those within these four walls know about it, huh?" A cold voice came from the front of the classroom.

Natsume was the first to react. "Persona!"

"What are you doing here, _Persona_?" Narumi glared.

"Me? I was merely ordered to _deliver _two people."

"What do you mean?" Narumi was shouting.

Two girls, wearing the Gakuen Alice Elementary division uniform, stepped out from behind Persona. One of them had a HUGE smile plastered on her face, while the other had a rather stoic look. No, it wasn't just stoic, it could be considered as _scary_.

"You see now. I was lucky enough to come across an important fact. So see you in my class, little kitten." Persona took a last look at Mikan before walking out of the classroom.

Everyone was frozen for a split second. Well, at least until one of the new girls spoke.

"Erm...Can we get to know who's who?" The smiling girl said.

Narumi snapped out of his trance. "Oh. Of course. Please go back to you seats everyone."

* * *

After everyone has settled down, Narumi said, "Okay. Now, please introduce yourselves."

"Okay!" The really happy girl said. "Hi everyone! I'm Shizume Fuyuno. I've got the voodoo doll alice and I'm 11! The teacher just now has assessed me and I'm a two star! Yoroshiku!"

"I'm Takaya Shino. Talisman and Incantation alice. 11 years old. Two star like Shizume." The other girl said, but without emotion.

"What ability types are the both of you from? Special?" Someone shouted.

"Both Dangerous Ability." Shino replied.

"Does anyone have anymore questions for the both of them?" Narumi asked.

"How does Shizume's alice work?" Some random person shouted.

"I can make whatever I want a voodoo doll and control anyone with it." Fuyuno answered.

"Now, does anyone want to be Fuyuno-chan and Shino-chan's partner?" No one volunteered. Narumi sweatdropped. "Okay then, Koko, can you be Fuyuno-chan's partner? And er...Sumire! You'll be Shino-chan's partner. Please go and sit beside your partners. Now, I've got things to do so bye!" Narumi then waltz out of the class.

Fukutan came into the class. In less than 5 minutes, he was running out of the class in fright and tears.

"Do you like to do this?" Fuyuno asked her partner.

"Not exactly."

"Oh well."

Fuyuno turned and saw Natsume and Mikan arguing over some trivial matter, again. And on the other side of the classroom, Sumire was being chased by Shino for asking for too many things, Just as Sumire was about to pass Natsume, she tripped over an pencil (Is that even possible?) and fell, which she accidentally pushed Natsume.

"Ow...S-Sorry Natsume-kun!" Sumire looked up, and almost screamed. Natsume's lips were locked to Mikan's. The two of them looked just as shocked as Sumire for a second, before their eyes softened and closed.

* * *

Yay! End of chapter two!

**Natsume: Did I really do that?**

**Mikan: AHHHH!! WHY AM I KISSING A HENTAI??**

**Natsume: Don't blame me. Blame that idiot that pushed me.**

**SQUABBLE SQUABBLE SQUABBLE**

Er...Okay...Anyway, I need to do the claimer thingy...I own Shizume Fuyuno and Takaya Shino. Their mine. I think chapter 3 would take a while, so SORRY! ''


	3. Realisation

The third chapter, at last!

* * *

(Mikan's POV, that night)

Mikan couldn't sleep. What was that she was feeling? Anger? Annoyance? No. It was more like...Happiness. Mikan shook her head. How can she be happy after kissing someone she hated? Wait. Happy because she kissed _Natsume_. Natsume was handsome,yes, but also annoying and sarcastic. Sarcastic? Mikan remembered the times Natsume teased her. She thought over it again. It was the sarcastic part of Natsume she liked. Could it be...that she _loved_ Natsume?

(End POV)

* * *

(The Next morning, Class 1- B)

"OHAYO MINNA-SAN!!" Fuyuno kicked the doors open.

"Urusai." Shino's voice came from behind her.

* * *

(Fuyuno's POV)

Fuyuno went to her seat and placed her hands on her cheek, elbows resting on the table. She looked at the clock on the wall. It was 7.30am. Still early. Class starts at 8am. She begun to feel bored. Koko was not there either. She was all alone at that table. She was thinking of ways to entertain herself when an idea shot her. She took out a stone from her bag. She held it up. Her head turned to the door.

Ruka came in. Immediately, Fuyuno quickly moved the rock to the mid point of the table. Ruka ran to the middle of the classroom. She moved it down 4cm and stopped there. Ruka was now walking down the "lane" of the classroom. When he stopped he was beside Hotaru. Hotaru turned.

"What do you want, bunny-boy?" Hotaru asked coldly.

"I can't control my bo-" Ruka stuttered. He was cut short and leaned over to Hotaru. Their noses were _this _close. Why is it like that, you ask.

When Hotaru said, "What do you want, bunny-boy?", Fuyuno leaned the rock, which caused Ruka to lean forward.

After that scene, Fuyuno released her control over the now very red Ruka and buried her stone under the mountain of books in her bag. She resumed her very "bored" position and hid her smile with her hand.

(End of POV)

* * *

(Hotaru's POV)

"S-S-S-S-S-Sorry I-I-I-ma-I..." Ruka stammered as he retreated to his seat.

Hotaru turned back to the invention she was working on after sticking her tongue out at Ruka. When her face was hidden by her bangs, she let it go red. Why did she feel like this? Was she...blushing? No way! She can't be in love with that Bunny-Boy! No way she could!

* * *

End of chapter 3! Remember to Review! Sorry for the short chapter.


	4. NatsuMikan BEGINS!

Ok, ok. I know I've not been updating in a while, so please don't flame me. I'm busy working on other fanfics too. Anyway, here's chapter 4...Yes, I know it's getting boring, so I'll spice it up here, ok? And in this chapter, I'm focusing on NatsuMikan. Yep. It's gonna be an official pairing. Rated T, just in case. If you think I've over rated the fanfic, please tell me! Thanks.

(1 year later, a week before graduation)

"RING!!" Everyone dashed out of class to the cafeteria. It was finally lunch time. Everyone got their food quickly and pigged in immediately. However, Mikan was an exception. She stared at the blank wall in front of her, her fork endlessly turning in her plate of special-star-spaghetti. (Mikan had worked hard this past year, and she had worked very hard and had become the second special star in the elementary division.)

"What now, baka? Sick or something?" Hotaru tried to sound sarcastic, but failed misarably.

"It's nothing, Hotaru-chan..."Mikan's mind went back to one day ago...

(Flashback)

_Natsume was at the infamous sakura tree, on one of the lower branches. Mikan came by, and turned to Natsume._

"_Hey, polka." Natsume called Mikan._

"_STOP CALLING ME THAT!"_

"_Whatever. Ichigo-kara."_

"_HEY! I'M HERE BECAUSE I WANT TO PASS YOU THIS!" She pulled out an envelope and held it out to Natsume._

"_Whateve-WAIT! Pass it to me." Natsume's eyes widened at the sight of it. It was Persona's usual mission-to-do-notice envelope._

"_If you want it, come down here and get it." Mikan yelled in protest._

"_Get up here! Polka, Ichigo-kara, Baka, Aho..." Natsume begun saying every last insult he could think of to Mikan. _(A/N:Who wants to go down a tree and then up again, just for an envelope?)

"_URUSAI! FINE! I'LL GO UP!" Mikan tried to climb up the tree. When she finally did, she passed Natsume the envelope. Natsume opened it and as he was reading it, Mikan, being the clumsy Mikan, lost her grip on the tree and of course, she slipped and fell. Natsume, being extremely fast, managed to grab her hand and hauled her back up._

"_Now you owe me one." _

"_Fine, jerk!" Natsume smirked._

"_While I remember it, while WE remember it, You'll do me a favour." Natsume grinned._

"_It's not that I like this, but fine." Natsume's grin grew wider._

"_Come here." Mikan did as he asked her to, and sat beside him._(A/N: Where else? They're in a tree!)

_Natsume, for some odd reason, felt extremely bold on that day. He placed a finger on Mikan's chin. He forced her chin to turn towards him, thus forcing her to look at him._

"_What do you want, Natsume?" Mikan asked, rolling her eyes. Natsume, who was smiling, did not answer her. Instead, in one swift movement, he leaned forward, just until his lips were only an inch away from hers. _

"_W-What do you want, Natsume?" Natsume kept his smile._

"_You." Before Mikan could digest what he just said, her lips were crushed by his. At first Mikan tried to pull away, but it was in vain. Mikan stopped resisting, and she felt herself instinctively respond. It was at that very moment she realized what she really felt about him. She didn't hate Natsume. She wouldn't consider him as her best friend either. She finally understood herself._

_She _loved_ him._

_They broke the kiss after a minute or so, both gasping for air._

_Natsume smirked again. "Admit it, polka. You like me."_

_Mikan bent forward. "I don't like you."_

_Natsume frowned._

"_I love you!" Mikan flung herself forward, hugging Natsume._

"_I've waited a year to hear those words."_

"_That means I've kept you waiting."_

"_You have grown, Mikan."_

"_What do you expect? I've an IQ of 288!"_

"_I wasn't talking about that."_

"_So, what now? You asking me on a date?"Mikan smiled._

"_Good idea." Natsume muttered._

"_Oh please. You're not serious, are you?" Mikan rolled her eyes again._

"_Oh yes I am." With that, Natsume leaped off the branch and landed swiftly, and extremely quietly, on the ground. He went back to the dorms. To prepare himself for the mission._

(End of flashback)

"HEY! BAKA!" Hotaru's yelled brought Mikan back to reality.

"Huh?" Mikan looked at her best friend, confused.

"You haven't eaten yet, aho. Or should I say," She leaned forward with a smirk on her face, and whispered into Mikan's ear, "_Natsume' girlfriend._"

Mikan groaned. Word about Natsume and Mikan's relationship was travelled fast. And wide. Now the whole school (Yes, including middle school and high school) were talking about them. It was interesting. The two most intelligent students in elementary school were a couple. Mikan slumped into her chair. She was very sure the teachers were also talking about them. And that included her new ability type teacher. The masked man, Persona.

"Hey. You've only got ten minutes left. Finish your food and let's go!" Hotaru said.

"Okay, okay." Mikan stuffed everything into her mouth. In less than five minutes, she was done. Mikan and Hotaru went back to class together.

(Fuyuno's POV)

I placed my cheek into my hands, elbows resting on the table. Jeez. I'm so BoRED! It'll be so much better if I could bully—er, I mean, _disturb_—bunny boy again.

_CREAK..._

I looked up. The door opened slowly. I grimaced at the sound. Man, they should really oil the door. Look at it! It's getting more and more rusty as we speak! Okay, maybe not '_as we speak'_, but you get the idea, right?

Anyway, Mikan and Hotaru walked into the classroom. Mikan bounded to her seat immediately, which was beside Natsume. Hotaru went to her usual seat and begun working on one of her unfinished inventions. Wow. Probably meant to hit the most gossiped-about-girl in the school. Yep. The Baka Hammer is definitely meant for that job.

Yeah, I know it's wrong to eavesdrop, but hey, I'm really curious.

"_Hey Polka." Natsume teased._

"_Stop that."_

"_Whatever."_

"_Hmph!"_

"_Maybe I'll get you to date me after graduation." Natsume smirked._

"_WHAT? Since when were you ever talking about those stuff?"_

"_You were the one to suggest it, after all."_

And they stopped talking. I took a rubber band out of my pocket and begun fiddling with it.

"RING!" Oh. So lunch break's over. The noisy door creaked opened again. Shino came in and took her place beside Sumire.

As usual, Narumi waltzed into the class. Ew. What is he wearing? Today's a pink fairy dress with the damn wings and the stupid wand INCLUDED!! I could have sworn I felt my stomach cartwheeled. Ugh. Koko chuckled beside me. I glared at him.

_I'll appreciate it if you didn't read my thoughts._

"Okay, okay. Sorry." Koko whispered.

"Ah, minna-san. It's only seven more days to your graduation! All of you would be going to Middle School, class 2-A. At your graduation, some of you would be putting up a performance, right? I hope you have practiced and I hope it goes well..."I looked up, my eyes wide. A performance? I COMPLETELY FORGOT! ARGH! I felt my brows twitch as I turned to look at Koko. He looked at me for a moment, and his face turned bone-white. Did I really look _that_ intimidating? I didn't care. I continued to glare him. I felt all my anger build up as I remembered how I got into this mess. Koko read my mind one day and told everyone I knew how to play the bass guitar. He also read Shino's mind and found out that she was a percussionist. And because of that, we had to work with the guy with the piano alice, Sugiho (random name...), the guy who knew how to play an electric guitar, Rutaro (random name again...), and this girl with the singing alice, Kara (another one of my random names...).

"I've got somethings to do now, so please take over, Fukutan~!" And with that, Narumi danced out of the classroom, leaving Fukutan to walk into the mouth of a lion.

In less than five minutes, Fukutan was running out of the classroom in fright and tears.

Knowing what the others would expect, I stood up and made my way to the music room with Shino. And I was right. Sugiho, Rutaro and Kara were there, waiting for us.

"Let's begin!" Kara declared.

And so we went on with practice until it was time for Jinno's maths lesson.

(End of POV)

(Back in class)

Mikan took a book out of her bag and begun reading, trying fervently to distract herself from Natsume. Unfortunately, (or fortunately, in Natsume's dictionary) Natsume had his fingers in her hair, playing with it.

"CAN YOU PLEASE STOP THAT ALREADY?!" Mikan yelled when it passed her tolerance level.

Natsume smirked. "And why should I? Do you have a valid reason?"

"You..." Mikan turned away and tried to focus on her book.

Somewhere else in the class, with Hotaru and Ruka...

"Those two are really interesting..."Hotaru said, taking out her camera.

_Snap snap snap_

"We're gonna be rich, bunny boy!"

So that concludes this. I think it's pretty serious in this chapter, so I think I'll try to make the next chapter funny.

Constructive criticism, corrections and suggestions are, of course, very welcome. Please R&R!

And by the way, what does AU mean?


End file.
